Another Adventure
by PariahDark
Summary: A crystal causes Cyclonis to revert to a child with no memories, Being the better people the storm hawks decide to look after her. Watch as they manage with a child on board. Will involve a OC of my own creation Sisterly Piper and Cyclonis
1. Chapter 1

**Piper**

It was a few weeks after the whole lark incident when it happened. We were on our way to investigate an emergency rescue signal. As it turned out it was a trap by Cyclonis herself, while Arrow did battle with the dark ace and the rest of the guys fought Ravess and Snipe I decided to fight Cyclonis.

She was using a fire bolt crystal instead of her oblivion crystal knowing that it wouldn't work on me. In a moment of panic I reached into my bag and pulled out my new untested reversal crystal. Sadly it worked a bit too well, instead of just stopping her crystal from working it also engulfed Cyclonis.

When the mist cleared instead of the teenage master of Cyclonia, there lay an unconscious eight year old girl. Being the better people we decided to take her with us. Surprisingly the Cyclonian didn't come after us to get her back.

That was nearly two days ago and she's been asleep in my bed ever since.

"When do you think she'll wake up piper?"

"I don't know Arrow I'm no medical expert"

Ever since she came aboard I had been by her side doing my best to take care of her while she slept. Arrow had stopped by every now and again to check up on me. I notice a stray hair on her face and move my hand to brush it away. As I do I notice her head start to shake and her eyes flutter open.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asks looking at me and then around the room.

I realize that my crystal did more than reverse her age it erased her memories as well.

"I'm Piper and you're on the Condor, do you know who you are?" I ask as I watch her look over at my crystal workstation before she stares up at me with her purple eyes.

"I'm Lark and I…I… can't remember anything but that." She starts to shake at this so I pull her into my arms until she calms down. After a few minutes she finally stops her trembling.

"It's okay Lark I'm sure your memories will come back eventually but until then the Storm Hawks will take care of you."

As I say this she I look down to notice a smile on her face.

**One week later**

Lark woke up nearly a week ago and so far she hasn't left my side since, it's actually pretty adorable the way she follows me around the ship offering to help me with whatever I'm doing. When she was feeling up to it I tried to introduce her to the guys but sadly she just hid behind my legs too nervous to meet them. As it turned out she was actually more timid than Stork was. I walk into the bridge Lark holding my hand the entire time as I head over to my charts when we get a signal on the emergency line.

Stork nearly freaks when he notices Lark, I guess even as a scared child she still scares him.

After he calms down he reads the message before addressing the team.

"Seems it's a message from Starling, it says 'Storm Hawks meet at wayside need to discuss something see you there soon' hopefully we're not about to go someplace deadly again" he says as he rants on about danger as he moves back to the helm.

"The wayside! Yum I know what I'm getting" states the always starving Junko

I feel a tugging sensation and look down to see Lark pulling at my hand

"Piper?"

"Yes lark what is it?"

"What's the wayside?"

"It's a restaurant that pretty much everyone in Atmos uses to eat or to refill on supplies." I pause at the mention of supplies as I look down and notice that the entire time Lark had been with us she had only been wearing one of my old outfits I had shrunk down.

"Lark I think it's about time we get you some proper clothes"

She looks down at her outfit before she looks back up at me her eyes on the verge of tears

"You mean… I can't look like you anymore?"

I bend down to her level so that I can look her in the eye

"Lark it's not that I don't want you to wear my clothes, to be honest I find you absolutely adorable in that thing."

At hearing this she wraps her little arms around my neck in a tiny hug.

"Really?"

"Yes really, but we need to get you some clothes of your own"

"Can you help me find something?" she says as she pulls away from me

"Sure"

**Arrow**

I walk out of my room all the while thinking about how to ask Piper out. I've had feelings for her for a while but never had the chance to tell her. And sadly I haven't got the chance to either, ever since Lark came on board Piper spends all her time taking care of her. I have to find a way to get Piper alone long enough to tell her my feelings but first we have to travel to the wayside to see what Starling has to tell us.

Stork gets us there in record time and we all head inside.

"Arrow, Lark and I are going to grab some clothes for her we'll catch up with you guys inside later." She says as the two walk into the other stores surrounding the wayside.


	2. Friends and crystals

**Piper**

I never truly realized how many different styles of clothes there are until I went shopping. I had been searching for something that I thought Lark would like to wear when she comes running over to me waving something in her arms.

"I found something!" she says showing me what she had found.

In truth it was nothing more than small dress that hand long sleeves attached to it. The dress itself was completely purple and hung down stopping just above her knees, the sleeves were pitch black which suited her well.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask but by the way she was bouncing on her toes I already knew the answer.

I find her a pair of matching black shorts and small black shoes before we leave to join the others.

I see Junko and Finn at the front of the dinar having an eating contest, I see Starling and Arrow talking in a booth and go to join them.

"So far all of Cyclonia is in a state of disarray, without Cyclonis to lead them they don't know what to do. The dark ace is doing his best to seize power but the big question is where Cyclonis is?"

I hear her say as I make my way over to them.

"Hey piper finally made it?  
Starling turns her head and notices me standing there. Before she says something she notices the small figure standing behind me.

"Uh Piper what's with the little one there?"

I bring Lark out from behind me.

"Starling this is Lark she's staying with us for a while say hello lark"

"…Hello" she says after a moment before she hides behind me again

"Not the bravest one is she?" Starling says to me

Arrow scoots over so that we can slide into the booth Lark taking her seat next to mine.

"If we can find out where Cyclonis went then maybe we can stop whatever plan she has in store."

Arrow and I exchange looks before we look to Starling. I look down to Lark who was swinging her legs back and forth while humming a tune I had taught her.

"Actually Starling, Cyclonis is closer than you'd think"

Starling perks up and looks around the dinar at the customers

"Where is she then?"

Arrow moves his hand in a pointed gesture to gesture toward me and Lark. Starling nearly does a double take when she finally realizes who Lark really is.

"You're kidding me, you're telling me that little kid is Master Cyclonis?"

Lark looks up when she hears that name.

"Piper who's master Cyclonis?"

I panic at the question, should I reveal that she's master Cyclonis and hope that her memory comes back, or do me not tell her and let things play out.

I give her a soft pat on the head before I answer.

"Nobody you have to worry about Lark"

"Okay" she says smiling

Starling looks on at me with a questing look.

"Let's just say that for the time being we don't have to worry about Cyclonis ruling Cyclonia"

"If you say so Piper. Well that's enough talking then, time to get back to spying on Cyclonia" she gets up from the booth and starts to make her way out before she stops and looks back at us.

"Oh nearly forgot, Suzy-lu wants to see you guys when you get a moment something about a favor she wants to ask" she tells us before she makes her way outside.

We manage to get a good meal at the wayside before we refuel and fill up on crystals.

I'm sitting at my workstation working on a crystal while Lark is working on a coloring book she had gotten from Junko although I don't really know why Junko had it to begin with.

After nearly an hour of working my crystal is finally complete.

"Finally done, that took longer than I had expected"

I say as I get to take a well-deserved brake and stretch my arms and legs.

I leave Lark to her coloring book and go to get a snack.

**Lark**

Being with the storm hawks is pretty fun but a little scary. At first everyone really scared me… well everyone but Piper she's kind of like my big sister. The red haired guy is nice but a little weird around me and piper. The blonde guy Finn is kind of stupid always around the wallop those two are always doing something. I don't really know what to say about the piolit… expect he seems to be afraid of the world more than I am.

I finish my coloreing book that Junko gave me and I move out of her bed to show her.

"Hey Piper…"

But she wasn't there.

I look around the room but all I can find is a strange looking crystal at her workstation. I get curious about so scoot a chair over and climb up to get a better look at it.

Piper had told me earlier not to touch anything unless I was helping, usually she only let me move one crystal from one end of the table to the other.

I look at the crystal, it was a light blue in color with a weird spiral design on it. I now Piper would be mad at me if she caught me now, but something in me screams to touch it.

So I grab hold of it and give it a tight squeeze.

It starts glowing in my hands

"Lark?"

I look up from the crystal to see Piper standing there a apple in her hands.

But then she's gone in a flash as is her room. Instead I look around to see some sort of throne room with a scary looking man yelling at a big guy with a mace and a girl with a bow.


	3. Lark's Travels

**Lark**

I look at the scary man sitting on the throne and try to think about what I should do when he notices me.

"Well what do we have here?"

"It's a child but how did it get in here" the women with the bow asks looking to the scary man.

"Snipe bring her to me"

The big man with the mace picks me up before I have a chance to move away. He brings me to the scary man and drops me in front of him.

He looks down at me his eyes filled with anger and fire.

"Now tell me who you are and how you got in here"

I was too terrified to answer so he just gets madder

"I said tell me now!"

In a panic I grab hold of the crystal I had hid in my pocket when I arrived it was still glowing and I hoped that it could get me out of here.

"Dark ace she's got a crystal"

"Stop her!"

But it was too late, the world faded and when I opened my eyes I was someplace very cold with a lot of loud people. A fury lady notices and comes over to where I was hiding. She bends down and offers me a piece of her gum.

"Well hey there girl names Suzy-lu sky knight of this lot, now what are you doing all the way up here all alone?"

I launch into her wrapping my arms her waist and start to cry from how scared I was. She's surprised for a moment but she picks me up and carries me to her vehicle and sets me inside before she climbs in behind me.

"I'm going to run this girl back to the village and try to find out where she came from"

The rest of the furry people had started building a snowman but one guy with a hat responds

"Alright then eh" he says before he throws a snowball at one of the other guys.

The ride down the mountain was pretty fast but still took a few minutes. When we stop moving she picks me us and carries me inside a house made up of ice.

She puts a blanket around me and hands me a cup of something hot.

After I warm up a bit she pulls up a chair and starts to ask me some questions.

"Alright what's your name?"

…Lark"

"Okay Lark, how did you get all the way to the top of the mountain?"

I pull out the crystal to show her.

"I used the crystal Piper made"

She takes the crystal and looks at it for a minute before she gives it back to me.

"So you know Piper then?"

I nod my head and take another sip of the drink

"Yeah she my sister" I say with a small smile on my face

Suzy-lu smiles at this before she gives me a small pat on the head

"Wait here I'll go give her a call to come and get you hopefully she's not too worried."

**Arrow**

To say Piper was worried about Lark would be an understatement. The moment the kid disappeared Piper came running into the room screaming for us to search the ship for her. And after an hour of searching the ship from top to bottom twice I can say with the most certainty that she wasn't here.

"We have to find her Arrow she could be in danger."

"Please it's not like she's halfway across Atmos or anything" Finn says from the chair

"Actually Finn she could be."

Finn for his part does have the decency to look embarrassed

"You see she grabbed my new spiral crystal before she vanished"

"What it supposed to do Piper?"

Piper sits down at the table before she takes a deep breath

"It was supposed to be a linked transportation crystal and send the user to one of six locked positions in an instant"

I know it's going to be bad to ask but I do it anyway

"But?"

"I had just finished making it so I didn't get the chance to lock in the locations yet for all I know she could be in the engine room or in the middle of the Tera Atmosia."

I know I had wanted to get Piper away from Lark but now I feel like a jerk.

Stork comes in carrying a piece of paper

"Ah everyone I think I found Lark"

"Really?"

He reads down the piece of paper to be double sure

"Oh yeah unless we know another terrified little girl with purple hair that knows Piper and has a weird crystal.

Piper was up and out of the chair in an instant

"Well where is she"

"Seems she wound up on Tera Blizzaras, Suzy-lu says to drop by and pick her up seems she's a bit shaken up from her trip."

"Shaken up?"

Stork takes another look at the piece of paper.

"Yeah apparently the only info she could get out lf Lark was the words Scary man, big guy with mace and girl with bow… I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she wound up in Cyclonia."

When I look at Piper I see a look of utter Panic on her face. She bolts to her room. Stork takes the helm and we go full speed to Lark.

By the time we get there Piper had become nothing sort of an animal looking for her lost cub. The doors to the landing bay open and Piper was the first one out running full sped into the village.

**Piper**

It doesn't take me too long to find Suzy-lus house and for me to get inside. Lark looks up at me with tears with her eyes and she rushes over to me crying and apologizing.

"It's okay Lark I'm just glad you're safe".


End file.
